Question: What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{9} 9$
Solution: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Therefore, we want to find the value $y$ such that $9^{y} = 9$ Any number raised to the power $1$ is simply itself, so $9^{1} = 9$ and thus $\log_{9} 9 = 1$.